


Oh My Venus

by xiaolily96



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolily96/pseuds/xiaolily96





	Oh My Venus

彼得把绳子系牢，拎着水桶从房顶小心翼翼地来到别墅三层的落地窗前，那里有一小块平台可以方便他不用像个蜘蛛人那样贴在墙上搞清洁，不仅要担心擦没擦干净，还要注意脚下别踩空把腿摔断。

 

纽约的夏天闷热潮湿，今天虽然没有太阳，但厚厚的灰色云层就好像上帝刚制作出炉的芝麻面包，他们这些子民能够享用到的只有张牙舞爪的热气。

 

第三层被整个打通弄成了画室，斯塔克先生是不怎么上来的，他更喜欢在地下室叮叮当当地摆弄些金属零件。不过夫人是美术系毕业的高材生，在审美和品味上都有非常独到的见解，这里是他的地盘。

 

那簇曾经怒放的鲜红玫瑰已经凋零，毫无生气地缩成干巴巴的几团杵在花瓶里。桌上的苹果从饱满渐渐干瘪并且长出了黑斑，调色盘里的颜料也早就结块。画室的主人已经至少有一个星期没有动笔，甚至踏入这个房间。

 

彼得作为杂工是最不该思考或者谈论雇主私生活的人，只是那天他们的争吵几乎已经到了失控的边缘，夫人抓起手边的盘子直直地砸到斯塔克先生的胸口后跑上楼生闷气，而一向都是天之骄子的Alpha则索性直接离家。

 

今早斯塔克先生还是没有回家，夫人到餐厅接了杯水，和彼得抱怨着天气炎热让他彻夜难眠，睡袍松松垮垮地搭在身上，百无聊赖的样子。小杂工是个及其容易在Omega面前害羞的青年男孩，成熟甜腻的橙子味性香几乎让他晕厥。彼得低头继续着手里的活计不敢直视那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，却又不小心被毛绒拖鞋里的圆润脚趾攫住心神。

 

“你是纽约本地人吗，彼得?”夫人找了把椅子坐下，短睡袍根本遮掩不住Omega笔直白皙的长腿，这让未经人事的小杂工喉咙发干。

 

“我来自皇后区，夫人。”他继续低着头，谦卑又窘迫。

 

“布鲁克林，不打扰你了，我想我得再睡会儿。”Omega从抽屉里摸出一个白色小药瓶，彼得知道这个，可以帮助，他有时候也会因为在晚上想太多而辗转反侧，不过他可没有闲钱来负担哪怕一小粒药片。

 

羊皮材质的鞋底踩在实木地板上几乎没有声音，等到彼得再抬头，Omega已经走到了楼梯拐角，只能看见香槟色的浴袍系带如鬼魅般露出一角，转瞬即逝。

 

乌鸦扫兴的叫声把彼得拉回了现实，他应该为刚才肖想夫人的身体而感到羞愧，但总是有个邪恶的小恶魔在心里不断引诱他去窥探更多关于夫人的秘密。

 

绳索又被放下一截长度，彼得踩着窗檐和围栏跳进了二楼阳台，正对着主卧室。

 

起风了。

 

米色的纱帘因为没有关严的窗户被吹的飘起，小杂工凑近了一点打算从最左边那扇擦起，却还是没忍住想要看看夫人是否真的如他所说已经入睡。

 

只是匆匆一瞥就好。

 

维纳斯从爱琴海中浮水而出，波提切利给她的眉间点上无动于衷的迷惘和羞怯。夫人在沉睡间露出的困惑和幽怨又是出自那位名家之手?没有了风神花神的左右相迎，充满成熟之美的Omega横卧在睡榻，用那块香槟色的绸料仅仅遮住了腹部，如同希腊古典雕塑一般的身体被注入了清纯无辜的灵魂，坦荡地呈现在世人面前。

 

我是你的信徒，彼得默念着，翻过窗台，跪坐在角落，继续盯着那具浑然天赐的几乎都要发出圣光的美妙胴体，那是他的夫人，他的神祗。

 

也许是燥热的室内终于有了凉爽的气息，Omega轻哼一声翻了个身，让渗满细汗的光滑后背也被气流拂过，他微微蜷起了右腿，浑然不觉自己股间的私密地带已经暴露在他人眼里。

 

一株娇嫩欲滴的花蕾。

 

彼得悄悄接近睡榻，直到自己喷出的火热鼻息能让对方圆润弹软的臀瓣上被激起一小片鸡皮疙瘩。他心知肚明如果夫人此时睁开眼睛看到他贪婪痴迷的模样一定会毫不留情地将他扫地出门，但他根本无法自持，近乎固执地，以自己的方式去自证信仰。

 

这是他第一次看到Omega的私处，深红色的饱满阴唇中间夹着那颗娇贵的花心，而阴道口正随着美神的呼吸频率一开一合地来回收缩，彼得甚至快要把头埋进去了，他带着恐慌又新奇，敬畏又兴奋的心情观察着面前的一切。那个小小的洞口，到底是怎么承受着Alpha硕大阳具的操弄，又是怎么才能诞下一个全新的生命呢?

 

他顺从着本能去亲近这个地方，青涩的Alpha信息素让阴道口收缩地更厉害了，甚至涌出了一小股淫水，打湿了阴唇瓣。

 

众神之父见证，他无意亵渎。他是美神最虔诚的孩子，正在膜拜自己诞生的地方。

 

玫瑰正要盛放。

 

红色的花穴终于不再那么羞怯，于是尽力地张开吐出甜美的花蜜，愉悦地回报着滋养它，爱戴他的人民。彼得伸出手指接下了一点将要滴落到睡榻上的淫液，近乎痴迷地用味蕾去品味这份甘甜。

 

他是被美神眷顾的孩子。

 

Omega因为私处的粘腻似乎有些难受，蹭了蹭长腿似乎有要清醒的的迹象。

 

可他无意冒犯。

 

于是便又恢复了羞怯的天性，像个普通的男孩那样涨红着脸蹑手蹑脚地从打开房门溜走。

 

从来不是绮梦一场。

 

玻璃的清洁要等到明天了，彼得坐在花圃边给月季花剪枝，他知道夫人正在二楼阳台上享受难得的雨后空气。

 

庄园的大门缓缓打开，黑色的轿车和他的主人一样张扬地停在喷泉边，男人摘掉墨镜下车。

 

我的维纳斯，从来都是绮梦一场。


End file.
